New life
by seta citara
Summary: Soujiro, orang yang dikenal sebagai Tenken telah kalah dalam pertarungan fisik maupun ideologi oleh Himura, dia memulai perjalanan hidup untuk membuktikan kebenaran Himura, namun tiba-tiba terlempar ke portal dari masa keshogunan menuju masa hokage, mampukah dia menemukan jawaban hidup selama di Konoha?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto) dan Nobuhiro Watsuki (Rorouni Kenshin)**

**Tittle : New life**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, pemula, alur cepat. Kritik dan saran are welcome.**

**Dibuat untuk sekedar hiburan, ini fic crossover pertama saya, berharap tidak terlalu sepi disini.**

**.**

**.**

Happy reading

.

Pertarungan dengan Himura-San telah menyadarkanku akan arti sesungguhnya kehidupan yang lebih besar daripada sekedar mengalahkan yang lemah, memang tidak adil jika harus menempatkan yang lemah untuk mati karena mereka lemah. Bukankah dulu akupun lemah? Shisio-Sama juga lemah? Lantas jika semua orang lemah harus mati, siapakah yang jadi pembanding kuat?

Jika kebenaran bisa ditentukan hanya dalam satu atau dua pertarungan, maka logika Shisio-Sama yang benar, Himura-San berkata begitu, aku sendiri tidak mengerti jelas apa yang dimaksudnya, dia lebih sulit dimengerti dari Shisio-Sama.

Kehidupan sebagai juponggatana telah berakhir, aku ingin mencari hidup lebih baik, menemukan arti kehidupanku, memulai semua dari awal, sekalipun aku tetap tidak dapat menghapus masa lalu, namun aku akan berjuang menentukan masa depanku lebih baik, aku ingin melindungi yang lemah, seperti Himura-San.

Kakiku melangkah tak tentu arah menyusuri hutan, sepi, hanya kicauan burung, gesekan daun, hembusan angin, dan percikan air yang terdengar mengiringi langkahku. Alangkah menyenangkannya jika aku bisa istirahat sebentar, pohon ini rasanya cukup nyaman dijadikan tempat berteduh sebelum menemukan perkampungan lain.

_Srek, srek, srek, gubrak, gedubrak, bugh._

Jika yang kalian dengar seperti itu, maka kejadiannya adalah, seorang perempuan tengah menimpa tubuhku, dia jatuh dari atas pohon. Bukannya segera bangun, dia malah senang sekali menimpa tubuhku dengan posisi abstrak.

"Aduuh.. Maaf, Onna-San, tolong bangun." Dia memerah, aku tersenyum menghadapi kekikukannya, dia canggung.

"Gomen-ne Oniisan." Aku mengangguk, mengibas-ngibaskan bajuku dari daun, aku menyunggingkan senyum, dia terlihat seperti ingin tertawa.

"Oniisan mengingatkan saya pada teman saya, Sai."

"Jangan panggil saya Oniisan, saya punya nama, Seta Sojiro."

"Ah, eh…iya, Seta-San." Perempuan ini terlihat seumuran denganku, rambutnya berwarna tidak biasa, panjang, matanya perak keunguan, tidak biasa, dan lagi pakaiannya aneh.

"Eh… eto.. Seta-San, anda bukan berasal dari sini kan?" aku mengangguk, "Pakaian anda terlihat seperti seorang samurai."

"Ah, saya hanya Rorouni" dia mengangguk, kami terdiam dalam kecanggungan "Desa terdekat berapa hari perjalanan?" dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yah, itu bisa dalam waktu sejam jika berjalan kaki."

"Apa nama desa itu?"

"Konoha no sato,.."

"Bisakah saya melihat desa anda?" dia menuntunku berlari diantara dedaunan, larinya sangat cepat, namun tentu saja aku bisa mengimbanginya, Shukuchi-ku adalah kecepatan di atas dewa, menyamai larinya saja terlalu mudah.

Rambutnya berkibar, terkadang menggesek dedaunan yang dia lewati,

"Seta-San, kau bukan Shinobi, tapi larimu sungguh cepat, bahkan kau melampaui aku.." senyumnya malu-malu menatapku,

"Ah, ini bukan apa-apa, hasil dari latihan rutin saya, maaf, saya belum mengenal anda?" dia memperlambat laju larinya melewati dahan-dahan.

"Saya Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga." Nama yang indah,

"Jika anda meperbolehkan saya bertanya,… mata anda.."

"Mata ini adalah keturunan dari klan Hyuuga, ini mengenali chakra manusia." Terangnya padaku

"Chakra? Apa itu Chakra? Apakah setiap manusia memilikinya? Atau Shinobi saja?" aku penasaran, jika bisa berlatih, tentu aku ingin sekali belajar.

"Chakra adalah aliran energi manusia, Ya, setiap orang punya, hanya yang memutuskan menggunakannya saja atau tidak, namun ada beberapa yang sangat berbakat."

"Hyuuga-dono, apakah anda melihat chakra dalam tubuh saya?" dia bersemu, apakah pertanyaanku aneh?

"Eh.. eto, Seta-Sama, maaf jika saya lancang, saya melihat Seta-San punya Chakra yang sangat menarik, kuat di tangan dan kaki…" kami berlari dalam diam, menyelami perasaan masing-masing. Dedaunan terakhir menutupi sebuah desa yang besar, dengan pahatan wajah di batu, yang meyakinkanku bahwa itu adalah para pemimpin mereka.

"Saya juga punya teman bernama Usui, dia tidak bermata, namun kemampuan mata batinnya luar biasa.."

"Saya sangat terkejut, bagaimana rasanya tak bermata.."

"Okaeri, Seta-San, ini Konoha." Aku tersenyum padanya, kebiasaan itu sulit hilang, sekalipun sekarang sedikit-demi sedikit emosiku naik ke permukaan, dan mulai menunjukkan diri setelah begitu lama kutekan.

"Seta-San, akan tinggal dimana?"

"Baik sekali anda mau bertanya, Hyuuga-dono, saya hanya rorouni, saya bisa tinggal dimanapun." Aku mengeluarkan uangku yang lumayan banyak, hasil kerja untuk Sishio-Sama yang tidak pernah kugunakan.

"Apakah ini cukup untuk menghidupiku selama beberapa hari, Hyuuga-dono?" dia menengok melihat kantung uang, matanya terbelalak sebentar, kecewa saat dia menggelengkan kepala, apa biaya disini begitu mahal? Tanpa dicegah dia menarik lenganku, menyeretku dalam loncatan-loncatan melewati atap rumah warga, disini sangat berbeda dengan Kyoto, semua tampak asing.

"Hyuuga-dono, anda mau membawa saya kemana?" pertanyaanku tak digubris, dia menarikku cepat. Kulihat gedung dengan pilar-pilar di atap, disertai tulisan 'Hokage' di papan besar.

"Hokage?, saya tidak berbuat apapun yang bisa mencelakai desa.." dia tersenyum ragu. Dia membawaku ke ruangan yang dibuka paksa olehnya dengan sekali dorong, begitu menakutkan, aku harus berhati-hati agar dia tidak marah sehingga mendorongku bagai pintu yang engselnya lepas itu.

"Ada apa Hinata? Kenapa kasar sekali membuka pintu?" teriakan melengking dari perempuan muda dengan tubuh yang berisi dibagian tertentu, mengingatkanku akan nona-Yumi.

"Ini… ini… Tsunade-sama…" perempuan itu melirik kami bergantian, menimbulkan rasa tidak menyenangkan dipandangi sambil berdiri, namun sepertinya begitulah tatakrama disini.

"Kau adalah seorang Samurai?" aku mengangguk

"Kalau begitu kau dari Negara besi? Mifune adalah pimpinanmu bukan?" Negara besi? Mifune?

"Maaf, Tsunade-Sama, saya tidak mengerti, saya berasal dari Kyoto, dan saya hanya Rorouni." Aku tidak ingin dikenali, walaupun aku yakin tak pernah ada yang mengenaliku sebagai Tenken Shishio-Sama kecuali segelintir orang.

Wajah wanita itu mengerut, "Kyoto? Itu sudah lama berlalu sejak restorasi.." restorasi apa?

Seolah membaca pikiranku "Restorasi Meiji, ah.. sepertinya kau terlempar oleh portal waktu di dekat hutan ini?" portal waktu?

"Hinata? Dimana kau menemukan orang ini?" gadis di sampingku gugup, seolah jika salah menjawab akan fatal, kemana larinya tangan yang merusak engsel itu?

"Di hutan, saya sedang berjaga bersama Kiba, namun kemudian tertidur.."

"Dan dia jatuh dari atas pohon." Perempuan itu menarik napas, hentakan sepatunya yang berirama mendekatiku.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak yang terlempar dari portal itu, kami memang sedang menyelidiki darimana dan bagaimana bisa dicegah, walaupun yang datang hanya bandit-bandit tidak berkepentingan, yang mudah dihalau," untuk ukuran wanita, pakaian nona ini sangat aneh dan tidak sopan,

"Sepertinya kau harus menuggu sampai portal itu terbuka, sejauh penelitian kami, portal itu membuka saat bulan baru. Dan itu baru akan terjadi tiga bulan lagi."

"Sampai saat itu tiba, kau akan tinggal bersama Naruto,- Hinata, misimu kali ini adalah mengawalnya, sampai portal waktu terbuka." Misi? Portal waktu? Semua ini memusingkan. Gadis ungu itu mengangguk.

"Hai! Tsunade-Sama." Kami berjalan pelan. Pikiranku sibuk dengan pembicaraan tadi yang kusimpulkan sangat aneh, jika aku memang tidak seharusnya berada di masa ini, berarti tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui aku adalah Tenken Soujiro, bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Mengingat aku bisa memulai hidup baruku jauh dari perang? Sapaan gadis itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Seta-San, daijobuka?" aku tersenyum, "Ya, saya baik." Dia menunduk lagi, menekuri langkah kaki.

"Anda tahu saya bukan berasal dari masa sekarang, Hyuuga-dono?"

"Iya, cara bicara Seta-san aneh, seperti kakek saya, dan uang Seta-san jenis langka." Entah bagaimana, harus tersinggung atau tertawa, mendapati gadis yang kuterka usianya dibawahku menganggap aku seperti kakek-kakek.

"Go-Gomen, Seta-San." Wajahnya mengkhawatirkan perkataannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, anda sangat jujur, Hyuuga-dono." Dia memerah

"Ja-jangan panggil begitu, panggil saja Hinata." Baiklah. Mungkin memang semuanya berubah dengan cepat, wanita berpakaian lebih tipis, cara bicara yang aneh, namun semuanya terlihat lebih berwarna. Jepang di masa mendatang, tidak perlu kami sebagai samurai lagi, kecewa, sedih, namun kelegaan membanjiriku pada saat bersamaan. Impian Shisio-Sama tidak akan terwujud, namun ini lebih baik.

Kami masih berjalan menyusuri desa, semua terlihat berkilau, ramai, ceria, seperti gadis ini yang berjalan malu-malu.

"Hinata-San, kenapa desa ini seperti habis dilanda kehancuran?" ya, lihat betapa kota ini separuh belum jadi, seperti ada lubang besar.

"Kami baru pulih dari perang, seorang Shinobi yang berbakat menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghancurkan desa kami, namun Naruto-Kun, berhasil menyelamatkan kami." Sadar atau tidak gadis ini terlalu sering memerah, untuk alasan tak jelas.

"Dia melindungi kalian? Kenapa? Bukankah yang lemah harus mati?" matanya menunjukkan kelembutan mendalam atas pertanyaanku.

"Naruto-Kun, dulu adalah orang yang dibenci, karena desa kami menanam monster dalam tubuhnya, namun dia tidak membenci kami seperti seharusnya, dia tumbuh semakin kuat dengan usahanya, dia melindungi kami, yang dulu membencinya" dia menyelesaikan. "kami jauh lebih lemah darinya, namun dia menyelamatkan kami, dan sekarang kami percaya padanya. Tidakkah kepercayaan kami membuatnya bertambah kuat? Hidup tidak selalu mengenai kekuatan yang kita miliki, Seta-San."

Himura-San, sepertinya aku akan menemukan jawaban pertanyaanku disini. Mungkin ini memang takdir, bertemu dengan orang yang bisa menjawab penasaranku atas prinsip hidupmu.

"Daijobuka? Kau melamun lagi.." dia menatapku, kuberikan senyuman terbaikku, dan membalas dengan rona di pipinya.

"Arigato, Hinata-San."

.

.

"NE?! Tsunade Baasan menyuruh orang aneh ini tinggal denganku?" teriakan pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna mentereng ini hampir membuat telingaku tuli permanen.

"Hye! Lihat, senyumnya mirip Sai!" dia menunjuk wajahku.

"Na-Naruto-Kun, Seta-San orang baik, dia tidak akan menyusahkanmu.." dengan setengah menicibir dia membukakan pintu.

"YOSH! Silahkan masuk, siapa namamu tadi?"

"Soujiro, Seta Soujiro."

.

.

.

.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto) dan Nobuhiro Watsuki (Rorouni Kenshin)**

**Title : New Life**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, pemula. Kritik dan saran are welcome.**

**Walau sepi, tujuan saya menulis untuk mengobati kerinduan terhadap Soujiro**

**.**

**.**

Happy reading

.

.

"Apa-apaan Tsunade Baasan, menyuruh wanita aneh tinggal denganku." Ujarnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepala, Hinata tersenyum meminta maaf karena kelakuan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-Kun…. Dia laki-laki…" itu bukan gagasan baru, sudah berapa kali aku dikira wanita karena sisi maskulin yang tidak Nampak di wajahku. Naruto tampaknya terkejut, dia membalik badan menghampiriku yang disangka perempuan, mengitariku, mencari sosok kelaki-lakian. Lalu tanpa diduga, dia menekan tangannya di depan dadaku.

"Naruto-Kunn!" wajah Hinata beruap, menjauhkanku dari Naruto.

"Saya laki-laki, Naruto-San." Cengiran lebarnya menggantikan perkataan 'maaf'. "Kau terlalu manis jadi laki-laki.. Soujiro!" aku hanya tersenyum kecut, orang ini terlalu berisik.

"A-aku pulang dulu, besok aku kesini lagi jika Seta-san ingin berjalan-jalan"

"Arigato, Hinata-san. Panggil aku Soujiro saja,"

"E-eh, iya.." ." Hinata bergegas setelah membersihkan kamar Naruto yang penuh sampah plastik, menyiapkan tempat untukku bermalam.

Aku melangkah masuk, hari sudah sore. Naruto selesai memasak air, dia membuka tutup mangkuk kardus, menuangkan air kedalamnya.

"Makanlah.."

"Arigato." Ini tecium seperti ramen, dan begitu kulongok ke dalam ternyata memang ramen.

"Hanya itu yang kupunya, tidak ada yang memasak untukku."

Aku menyesap ramennya, mengunyah hati-hati karena panas. Mengulanginya beberapa kali, kami makan dalam hening.

"Ini sangat enak Naruto-san. Terimakasih atas kebaikan anda, sejujurnya saya bisa saja tinggal dimanapun, namun hokage-sama menyuruh saya tinggal." Soujiro tersenyum

"Memangnya kenapa kau harus tinggal?" Naruto menyeduh satu lagi untuk dirinya.

"Saya tersesat, terlempar ke masa depan." Naruto hampir saja mengeluarkan ramen dari hidung, tersedak.

"Daijobuka?"

Dilihat darimanapun kelakuannya tidaklah seperti pahlawan, tidak seperti Himura-san yang bersahaja dan ramah. Dia memang ramah, tapi tidak bersahaja dan cenderung ceroboh, beberapa kali dia tidak mendengarkan perkataanku hingga aku harus mengulanginya, sifatnya keras kepala.

Kami terdiam dalam gelap, membaringkan tubuh yang lelah di atas futon, Naruto-san tentu saja di ranjangnya. Suara jerit angin malam dan binatang yang menggesek cangkang membuatku tak tenang, malamnya mencekam dan aku bergulik gelisah.

Aku bangun lebih awal, tidak pernah aku tidur selama itu. Naruto-san masih terbaring dengan posisi absurd, lucu juga melihatnya seperti itu.

Kuputuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di Konoha yang masih sepi, udara sejuk tak ada atmosfer ketakutan dari penduduk yang lemah ini, semua berjalan seperti biasa, mengabaikan kekuatan yang tidak mereka punya.

Aku bertemu Hinata yang akan menuju arah tempat tinggal Naruto, dia menyapaku.

"Soujiro-san…"

"Hinata-san.." kami berjalan menyusuri keramaian yang mulai tampak, gedung yang besar hanyalah gedung Hokage dan akademi tempat awal seorang shinobi. Di jalan aku melihat segerombolan orang, ternyata mereka teman Hinata.

"Siapa ini Hinata?" ujar sang pemberani bertato segitiga terbalik, menempel dengan anjing putih.

"E-eh..ini Soujiro-san, tamu hokage-sama" begitulah, tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui kebenaranku. Mereka terlihat antusias, terlebih seorang dengan pakaian hijau ketat. Dunia apa ini? Kenapa banyak makhluk aneh berkeliaran?

Bergaul dengan macam-macam orang membuatku terkesan, nyaman dan merasa di rumah untuk pertama kalinya. Aku terkesan kejeniusan Shikamaru, terkesan periangnya Naruto, bersemangatnya Lee, semua bersinergi satu-sama lain. Aku menyukai cara Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaanku tentang desanya.

"Kepercayaan terhadap teman sudah menyebar diantara kami, -sebenarnya ke seluruh desa. Mereka memanggilku ahli strategi, tapi semua tahu strategiku."

Kata-kata Naruto tentang keadilan mungkin kutipan berharga yang tidak akan kulupakan. Tidak percaya kata-kata seperti itu kudapati dari bocah berkelakuan sepertinya.

"Aku akan menghapus kebencian dari dunia Ninja, aku akan menghilangkan kutukan itu, dan aku akan mencari kedamaian. Jika ada yang lebih berharga dari keadilan maka akan aku cari. Tak peduli bagaimanapun caranya akan kutemukan!"

Rasanya semua ini cukup membuatku percaya bahwa kekuatan bukanlah segalanya. Melindungi yang lemah mungkin akan lebih menunjukkan kekuatan sebenarnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku melupakan masa kelamku sebagai bagian dari satuan pembunuh terkenal, Jupponggatana.

Aku suka disini, dan aku menyukai gadis baik hati yang menemaniku kemanapun. Walau kutahu itu adalah bagian dari misinya.

.

.

"Soujiro, ikut kami menonton festival kembang api ya?" gadis bercepol mengajakku semangat.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh terus,_mendokusei!_"

"Hei Soujiro! Jika Sai ada disini, mungkin kalian akan terlihat kembar.." Siapa Sai? Siapapun dia, dia teman mereka.

"YOSH! Sudah diputuskan, kau harus ikut!" mereka memakai _yukata, _Naruto-san meminjamiku satu. Aku tidak terkejut Hinata berjalan malu-malu dengan Yukata warna biru cerah, dia sangat cantik.

"So-Soujiro-san…" membungkuk padaku.

"Ah.. Hinata-san, anda sangat cocok mengenakan itu.." tampaknya anjing yang dinamai Akamaru setuju dan menyalak.

"A-arigato.. anda juga sangat cocok.." gadis bersurai pirang tampaknya geli mendengar kami.

"Heh, kalian terdengan seperti kakek-nenek yang hendak kencan… apa-apaan itu anda? Saya?"

"Yeah… terdengar _mendokusei!_" ucap Shikamaru. Hinata memerah, lagi.

Hinata dan aku berjalan di belakang, namun bisa kudengar suara bisik-bisik mereka yang berkata Hinata menyukaiku. Jika Hinata dan semua tahu siapa aku, mungkin mereka akan menjauhiku, dan tidak peduli sebaik apapun aku, penjahat adalah penjahat, semua nyawa yang telah kurampas, tiap ayah yang kehilangan anak atau sebaliknya, betapa aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa aku tak merasakan iba pada mereka, membiarkan darah bersimbah melalui tanganku. Biarlah, biarkan mereka tetap dalam ketidaktahuan, biarkan juga aku merasa diterima.

Kami sudah terpisah, trio tim Shikamaru berkeliling mendekati kolam ikan karena diseret Ino, sedangkan Lee dan Naruto bertanding memanah bebek. Wanita bercepol itu menemui kenalannya yang kebetulan lewat, tinggalah Hinata dan aku ditengah keramaian, dia melihat jepit-jepit cantik di toko samping, kuikuti. Malangnya aku tidak punya uang, karena mendadak uangku tidak laku, sekalipun aku sangat ingin membelikannya satu.

"_Ojiisan_, berapa harga ini?" bodoh sekali Soujiro, berapapun harganya tetap saja kau tidak bisa membeli. Hinata menatapku polos, bingung.

"Apa boleh menukarnya dengan ini?" kutunjukkan koinku, dia melihat-lihat, lalu terkekeh mengangguk.

Jepit rambut, hal sederhana yang diinginkan wanita. Kuingat nona Yumi sering menata rambutnya dengan tusuk rambut dihiasi gantungan bunga kering yang bersinar, dan Shishio-sama memujinya, ya, nona-Yumi memang cantik.

Namun kecantikan Hinata berbeda, dia terlihat… menawan, dengan sikap lugunya.

"Hm.. Soujiro-san.. kenapa menukar uangmu?"

Jepit rambut ini masih di tanganku, berwarna biru laut berbentuk lurus dengan bunga kecil putih di ujungnya.

"Ini, untukmu.." aku menyematkan di helaian samping rambutnya. Seseorang menepis tanganku, tentu bukan tangan Hinata, tangan lelaki bersurai panjang, dengan mata serupa milik Hinata.

"Jangan lancang pada Hinata-sama." Suaranya terdengar sangat arogan, Hinata salah tingkah mencoba menenangkan orang itu.

"Ne-Neji-_niisan _, Soujiro hanya berbuat baik padaku…"

"Aku tidak peduli kau tamu Hokage, kau hanyalah orang lain dari lingkaran klan, tidak ada yang berhak menyentuh Hinata-sama." Dia menjengit melihat senyumanku, lalu aku berlalu menerobos jalanan ramai sendiri, merasakan kekesalan untuk pertama kalinya. Tingkah lelaki itu sangat mengganggu.

Jejeran koin serupa dengan koin uangku dipajang rapih dalam gelaran tikar sederhana, pemuda berewok bertampang sangar dan senyum dibuat-buat menyapaku.

"Tukarkan koin kuno yang anda punya tuan… dengan ryo.." menarik juga, tapi mungkin tidak. Mereka akan curiga dengan koinku yang banyak dan aneh, keberadaanku harus tersembunyi seperti titah Hokage-sama.

_Hanabi_ sudah dimulai, sayang sekali melewatkan bunga api indah sendiri. Aku menatap langit yang dipenuhi cahaya cerah dari sudut sepi yang jarang dilirik pengunjung, karena tidak sebagus berdiri dari dekat melihat kembang api langsung. Atau dari puncak bukit.

Tenten memberiku _takoyaki _saat berpapasan, aku memasukannya penuh tanpa gigitan, dan tertawa sendiri melihat tingkahku yang seperti anak kecil sedang merajuk. Soujiro, kenapa kau ini? Beginikah rasanya jadi manusia?

Tanpa diduga, segerombolan orang datang menghampiriku dengan penutup wajah, sepertinya buruk. Kuhabiskan tusukan _takoyaki_ yang tersisa, bangkit dari dudukku. Tak lupa menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ada apa tuan-tuan?"

"Serahkan uang kuno yang kau punya!" ujar seseorang sambil mengeluarkan _kunai_. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bukankah aku sudah berjanji tidak akan membunuh lagi? Selalu ada godaan dalam tiap usaha. Aku benci harus kembali menjadi _Tenken. _

"Ah…. Saya tidak punya yang anda cari, tuan-tuan.." aku berhitung, ada sekitar sebelas orang dalam kelompok ini, aku ingin melepas masa lalu, tetapi potongan masa kelamku masih menghantui, dan sekarang aku tergoda merasakan darah manusia tengik ini, tidak! Tidak Soujiro… abaikan, ingat Himura-san. kau ingin mempunyai orang yang menyayangimu, tidak dalam wujud _Tenken_, hanya Soujiro.

"Tuan, saya peringatkan anda. Saya tidak punya banyak waktu untuk melayani anda sekalian.."

"Kalau begitu, kami sia-sia datang, dan nyawamu mungkin setimpal." Persetan! Aku hanya membela diri! kutarik pedangku, Kikuichimonji Norimune, gagangnya terasa pas, sudah lama aku tak menggenggamnya, darahku mendidih, sial! Aku mulai menikmati pertarungan. Satu orang sudah tergeletak, bersimbah darah. Yang lainnya melongo menatapku, aku bergerak tanpa suara, sekarang aku terkekeh melihat wajah panik mereka.

"Masih ada waktu kembali, pengecut." Darahnya terasa memikat, bau karat dan garam itu, bau yang selalu mengiringi langkahku dulu, Soujiro… menyerahlah, penjahat memang akan selalu menjadi penjahat. Pembunuh akan selalu menjadi pembunuh, percuma!

Derap langkah kaki menghampiriku, bukan satu. Tebasan kedua, mengenai leher tiga orang. Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh, bandit kecil ini tidak menggairahkan. Tiba-tiba tubuhku tak bisa bergerak, Shikamaru sudah membekukkan gerakan langkahku, Kikuichimonji Norimune jatuh. Lalu kulihat Naruto jadi banyak, Lee berputar ke angkasa menghajar mereka. Tak ada yang mati.

Hinata mendekat ragu padaku. Dia bergetar melihat mayat bergelimpang.

Dilihat seperti ini bukanlah hal yang kuinginkan, aku tersenyum hampa, Shikamaru sudah melepasku, Hinata menggigit bibir, berucap lemah "So-Soujiro-san.. daijobuka?"

Masih perlukah itu ditanya? Jelas-jelas ada mayat di sini, dan itu bukan mayatku. Dia menggenggam tanganku, membersihkan dengan saputangan sembari bercucuran airmata, "Go-gomen meninggalkanmu… i-ini tidak a-akan terjadi lagi.." jika aku korban, mungkin aku memaklumi kata-katanya, yang tidak aku mengerti adalah, aku seorang pembunuh, dan dia berkata seolah akulah korbannya.

Rumit

Campur aduk perasaanku, hari itu berlalu dengan buruk. Hokage-sama mengetahui aksi penjahat itu, memaafkan aku membunuh beberapa diantaranya. Hinata tetap sama. Bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

TBC

.

Trims untuk **Sera,Q, Suka Snsd, Minako** yang menyemangati saya dan mereview. trims yg sudah fav n follow...

Abaikan fakta bahwa Kikuichimonji Norimune patah saat melawan kenshin, saya mau pedang itu masih utuh, titik!

Salam Seta. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto) dan Nobuhiro Watsuki (Rorouni Kenshin)**

**Tittle : New Life**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, pemula, poor diksi. Kritik dan saran are welcome.**

**Janji saya mau Hiatus batal gegara ditagih.. trims Q.**

**(terbit 2 chap sekaligus)**

**.**

**.**

Happy reading

.

Dia masih menemaniku berjalan-jalan, menunjukkan banyak tempat. Tempat kesukaanku adalah di bawah pohon sakura di belakang akademi. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk seharian, menikmati semilir angin membelai surainya yang berbau harum lebih dari bunga Sakura. Dia membuatkan _bentou_ untukku, terkadang menghiburku dengan ceritanya tentang Naruto, bagaimana dia mengagumi lelaki itu, bagaimana sisi rapuhnya terlihat saat dia berkaca-kaca membicarakan Sakura dan Naruto.

"Sudahlah, anda akan menemukan banyak orang yang menyayangi anda…" hiburku saat dia berkata dengan sedih tentang klan yang tidak kumengerti.

"Be-benarkah?" aku mengangguk, mengunyah nasi kepal yang dia buat.

"Ya, contohnya Aburame, Inuzuka, mereka orang baik. Dan mereka menyayangi anda. Saya tidak pernah tahu rasanya berada dalam lingkungan Klan. Namun anda beruntung Hinata-san. Anda punya keluarga, yang entah bagaimana, sedikit rumit menyampaikan rasa sayangnya pada anda."

"Mm…. apakah Soujiro-san punya keluarga?" getir, jika kukatakan aku anak yang lahir di luar pernikahan, jika kukatakan aku membunuh keluarga angkatku yang menganiayaku. Aku tak tahu apa mereka pantas disebut keluarga, mereka yang membuangku. Tapi pantaskah mereka dibunuh?

"Jika menurut anda keluarga adalah hubungan darah, maka tiap orang mempunyainya… tentu saja tak ada orang yang lahir dengan sendirinya, Hinata-san." dia tertawa, indah.

"Saya tidak menganggap keluarga seperti itu, keluarga adalah tempat dimana mereka menerima anda."

"Ta..tapi.. ke-keluargaku.. mereka seperti tidak me.."

"Stt… mereka akan, tentu saja sepupu anda sudah membuktikannya," wajahnya memerah, "A-arigato.."

Konoha benar-benar membawa angin segar untukku, aku menyukai tiap jengkal desa ini, anak-anak berlarian, kedai ramen, pemandian air panas, bunga sakura yang gugur, Hinata, _Hanabi_, orang-orangnya, keramahan penduduknya, sayangnya aku bukanlah bagian dari kehidupan ini, bagianku adalah masa lalu, keberadaanku hanya akan merubah sejarah.

Akhir-akhir ini Hinata terlihat gelisah, tidak seperti biasanya. Dia memang gugup, tapi dia tidak gelisah seperti ini. Dua bulan lebih kami telah menghabiskan waktu bersama, aku bertanya-tanya apakah misinya yang lain berat, dia tertawa kecil dan menganggapku lucu, dia berkata ini misi termudahnya. Aku tidak suka membayangkan dia bergelut dengan gerombolan penjahat, meski aku yakin dia tidak selemah itu.

Kepalaku pusing, badanku demam. Seumur hidup aku belum pernah merasakan tubuhku berontak menginginkan istirahat. Aku memang sering terluka, itu karena latihan berat dengan Shishio-sama. Bukan karena tubuhku menginginkan perhatian lebih, terbayang saat aku kecil, mereka menyiksaku, memukuli dan melempariku dengan apapun, anehnya aku tidak merasa sakit dan pusing seperti ini, hanya luka fisik yang mudah sembuh.

Naruto-san sedang ada misi mengawal putri _daimyo_, aku terbaring di futon, merasakan hangatnya keningku. Punggungku sakit dipaksa berbaring. Sosok itu datang, janji bertemu di bawah pohon tidak dapat kutepati, dia was was.

"Daijobuka, Soujiro-san?" aku ingin tertawa, dia selalu bertanya hal itu padaku,

"Gomen, saya membuat anda menunggu, Hinata-san.." senyuman itu tak pudar, dia berjalan menghampiri dari ambang pintu.

"Wajah anda merah, anda demam?" hari cerah dimana seseorang terderang flu adalah hal yang aneh, tapi aku merasakannya hari ini.

"Su-sudah makan?" dia kikuk berdiam disampingku, "Tidak usah repot, saya tidak ingin makan apa-apa.."

Gadis itu meninggalkan jejak harum saat keluar meninggalkanku sendiri, sedikit kecewa, mungkin dia punya urusan lain. Tapi tak lama kudengar seseorang, yang aku yakin itu Hinata tengah bergulat dengan alat-alat dapur sedikit gaduh. Dia membawakan bubur hangat dan wadah air hangat dengan handuk.

"Anda tidak repot Hinata-san? anda bukan pembantu, anda mengawal saya tapi anda tidak berkewajiban melayani saya…" rona menyebar di sekitar wajah putih mulusnya, menggeleng.

"Saya tidak bisa membiarkan anda begini Soujiro-san…"

"Anda ada urusan?" gelengan lemah, menunduk.

"Temani saya disini? Jika tak keberatan?" binar-binar keceriaan sudah kembali mengias wajah polosnya, dia mengangguk. Mangkuk bubur sudah tandas, dia mengompresku dengan air hangat, entah berapa lama aku tertidur, tapi begitu aku membuka mata semua terasa lebih baik.

Wajahku memanas, bukan karena demam. Hinata menautkan jarinya di jariku, dia tertidur di lantai menemaniku, egois sekali.

Dia pulas, ada gurat kelelahan. Tangannya sedikit memar dan tergores. Latihan yang berat bersama adiknya yang tak ramah, bagai sisi koin, berbeda namun menempel erat. Seperti apa rasanya mempunyai keluarga?

Kuangkat tubuhnya ke ranjang Naruto, berharap dia tidak terbangun, merapihkan ceceran handuk dan air di lantai lalu keluar mencari angin segar. Betapa indah merasa dipedulikan. Semua orang disini baik, tapi Hinata sangat baik. Bahkan terlalu baik, ah.. aku jadi khawatir meninggalkannya sendiri.

Hentikan perasaan ini Soujiro! Kau hanyalah batu sandungan bagi dunianya yang sempurna. Cepat atau lambat kau akan meninggalkan semua disini, menorehkan perasaan bukan ide yang bagus saat kau tak berniat kembali. Ya, kupikir aku harus menata perasaanku lagi.

.

.

Malam ini bulan baru, langitnya cerah. Anak bulan bisa terlihat dengan mata telanjang. Tiba saatnya aku pergi. Aku harus mengakui, jika aku berat sekali meninggalkan Konoha, waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat terhadap hal-hal menyenangkan, bagai kedipan mata.

Kami berjalan menyusuri setapak yang terlihat cukup jelas dibawah sinar bulan. Entah kenapa Hinata juga berpikir bahwa berjalan lebih menyenangkan dari berlari untuk saat ini. Jika aku boleh jujur, aku ingin menikmati waktuku yang sedikit, ada bagian diriku yang egois menginginkan tetap disini, hatiku terasa dicubit-cubit menghadapi kenyataan tak bisa memandang gadis ini untuk selamanya, rasanya seperti menghadapi kematian sebelum menghadapinya.

Jika saja bisa kuminta emosiku mati, maka aku akan memintanya lagi, tidak perlu merasakan perasaan menyesakkan dada dan membuatku sulit bernapas. Hanya hembusan napasnya yang berkali-kali kudengar tanpa satu kata terucap.

Hokage-sama berbaik hati membolehkan Hinata mengantarku, kenapa dia tidak meminta ditemani orang lain? Hutan malam hari bukanlah tempat ramah bagi gadis pemalu macam dia, tak perlu waktu lama untuk tahu bahwa dia gadis muda dengan hati lembut dan santun, tetapi kadang tekadnya baja, seperti saat dia bersikukuh ingin mengantarku dan mengabaikan larangan Hokage-nya.

"Da-daijobuka Soujiro-san?" dia menatap ke arahku, mulai terbiasa menghadapiku tersenyum. Dia berhenti dan menarik tanganku "U-untuk sekali saja.." katanya, dengan tangan terasa basah dan dingin.

"Untuk keberanian yang sudah kukumpulkan… berhentilah tersenyum, -untukku..." dia meneteskan airmata yang bisa kulihat membasahi wajahnya yang teduh di temaram. Rasa sakit apa ini yang menghalangi keluarnya kata-kataku!?

"Jangan menangis Hinata-san… saya tidak pantas anda tangisi.." Hinata menggenggam tanganku erat dengan jarinya yang dingin dan lembut. Memandangi gelap hutan menghindari tatapanku.

"Kau.. kau tidak akan melupakanku kan… soujiro..kun?" ruam merah menyebar di pipi Hinata, jika aku tidak mengenalnya cukup lama, aku akan khawatir dia terkena alergi, tapi ini adalah ekspresi malunya. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa pada gadis baik sepertimu?

"Tentu, saya tidak akan melupakan teman sebaik anda.." keheningan melingkupi kami, rasanya tidak menyenangkan. Dia masih menangis menutupi wajah dengan sebelah tangan, tugasnya selain mengantarku adalah melihat celah portal, jika dia menangis begini mustahil bisa menemukan jalan kembali.

Aku ingin egois, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku punya keinginan lain selain mengikuti Shishio-sama, dan keinginanku adalah berada disini, tempat yang menerimaku. Ini terasa seperti rumah yang tidak pernah kupunya, dan keberadaan gadis di sampingkulah yang menambah tali kekang enggan meninggalkan tempat ini. Tapi waktuku bukanlah disini, aku harus memperbaiki semuanya, aku merasa perlu bertanggung jawab atas bangsaku yang carut-marut.

"Hinata.." aku memegang bahunya erat, gadis ini terisak. Aku tahu perasaannya pada Naruto, dia telah banyak bercerita. Dia mungkin merasakan kehilangan teman, lagipula aku bukan siapa-siapa yang patut ditangisi. Jika dia tahu aku adalah penjahat beringas yang hobi menebas leher orang, dia mungkin tidak akan berdiri disini dan menangisiku. Tapi dia menerimaku, lebih dari semuanya. Dia sudah melihatku menebas dengan kejam, dia memaafkan. Aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang dia.

"Hinata.. anda tahu ini sia-sia.." dia menatapku, mengabaikan cairan panas yang terus mengalir.

"Anda tak kenal saya, anda akan membenci saya jika anda tahu siapa saya. Tidak usah membuang airmata anda yang berharga.." kulepaskan belenggu di leherku, dia nanar.

"Anda mengajari saya banyak hal, saya tidak akan pernah melupakan orang pertama yang menerima saya di dunia tanpa ingin mengambil keuntungan dari saya, saya bahagia sekali."

"A-aku tahu… aku percaya padamu!" suara seraknya mencoba berteriak, gagal.

"Ah… Souka.." dia tahu aku pembunuh? Kenapa dia masih menginginkanku disini?

"Tidak bisakah tetap disini Soujiro-kun?"

tawaku terdengar hampa bahkan untuk telingaku, tidak ada lagi _Tenken no Soujiro_, tidak ada lagi perasaanku yang mati, semuanya tergambar jelas tanpa mampu kututupi, bahwa aku bahagia bersamanya, permintaannya begitu berharga. Sayang aku terlalu jahat menginginkan dia bahagia denganku, dia punya banyak hal yang perlu diperjuangkan, dan aku bukanlah seseorang yang seharusnya ada. Aku hanyalah hantu masa lalu yang tidak sengaja datang. Tanpa aku-pun, dia akan tetap mendapat kebahagiaan.

"Saya rasa permintaan anda terlalu berat.. Hinata" dia mengangguk mengerti.

"Byakugan!" urat-urat tipis menyembul dari balik pelipis. Dia menunjuk satu pohon besar, kami berlari ke arahnya, ada yang berpendar, sebuah kubus transparan.

Dia balas menatapku ketika aku menatapnya, kabut dimata indah itu belum lenyap, perlahan airmata turun, dia banyak menangis hari ini. Tangisnya pecah di dadaku, tanganku menggantung ragu, apa yang seharusnya kulakukan? Membelai surainya?

"Soujiro-kun…" dia memborgol pinggangku dengan tangannya, sangat bukan Hinata yang pemalu, mendengar nama Naruto saja dia akan memerah, dia pasti menganggapku teman, ya Soujiro, teman!. Berusaha mengusir perasaan yang memberatkanku.

"A-aku tahu ini terlambat… a-aku bersyukur kau terlempar dari duniamu, berjanjilah menjadi o-orang ba-baik… aku akan selalu melihatmu lewat penuturan sejarah, aku selalu mengagumimu… a-aku me-men.."

Tanganku bergerak lebih cepat, cahaya kubus itu semakin mengecil, kuraih wajah pucat bersurai indah, mengecap bibirnya pertama kali, dia terkejut namun menerima. Rasanya manis dan lembut, ciuman kami terasa menyakitkan, keputusasaan terasa jelas dalam balasan Hinata, dia memejamkan mata dan aku menyudahinya. Kubisikan kata-kata lirihku.

"Jangan membuatku terasa jahat mengambil hidupmu untuk keegoisanku Hinata.. aku selalu mencintaimu.. kau jadi yang pertama dan terakhir.." dia tercekat, melihatku dan kusunggingkan senyuman terakhir terbaikku tanpa kepalsuan dibaliknya.

"Akan kutulis sejuta perasaanku padamu, kau akan tahu namamu akan selalu terkait denganku… kau akan bisa merasakannya, angin akan selalu menyampaikan salam takjubku untuk gadis muda penuh pesona sepertimu.. kau akan mendengarnya melalui tangisan hujan yang selalu membawa rasaku.."

"So-Soujiro-kun.." merah wajahnya, untuk terakhir aku mengecup kenignya "Sayonara… Hinata.."

Pertama dan terakhir aku menyesuaikan bahasaku. Dia menyentuh wajahku, terasa hangat.

BRUK. Maaf Hinata.

Dia ambruk di tanganku. "Keluarlah, waktuku tak banyak." Sosok yang sudah kukenal itu menampakkan diri, sosok berjaket kerah tinggi dengan serangga mengerubungi.

"Soujiro."

Kutinggalkan Hinata bersama pengawal setianya. Wajah gadis itu kelelahan, tanganku menyentuh cahaya kubus itu yang tinggal sekepalan tangan, aku berjalan menyusuri cahaya, dan sampailah aku di hutan cerah, namun kehilangan pesona tanpa gadis itu.

.

.

.

**EPILOG**

.

.

Hinata rutin mengunjungi hutan, menolak ditemani Shino yang sudah menyerah dengan sikap Hinata, membiarkan gadis yang patah hati sendiri, patah hati kenapa? Bahkan dia belum pernah menyatakan suka. Gadis itu meresapi angin yang membelai lembut, menghantarkan wangi seseorang, wangi pepohonan yang mengandung kerinduan.

Terduduk dia di bawah pohon, membuka lembaran yang dia sembunyikan di balik jaket gembung.

Dia menekuri buku sejarah yang sudah berubah semenjak Soujiro menghilang dari dunianya.

_Soujiro Seta, Jupponggatana termuda yang dikenal dengan Tenken no Soujiro. Dia telah memilih takdir berbeda dari Jupponggatana lain yang menjadi tenaga pemerintah. Setelah berkelana selama sepuluh tahun dia mengakhiri pengembaraannya dan memulai hidup jauh dari Kyoto. Dia mengajarkan nilai-nilai kemanusiaan lewat tulisannya, dan menjadi salah satu penulis terkenal era Shogun dengan karyanya yang berjudul Lavender._

_Saat ditanya mengapa Lavender, dia mengatakan bahwa itu adalah cinta pertamanya, seorang gadis dengan harum Lavender di tempat yang cerah._

_Soujiro meninggal di usia tiga puluh dua tahun karena penyakit yang tak bisa disembuhkan. Ditemukan meninggal setelah menuliskan karya terakhirnya._

_Sampai sekarang tak pernah diketahui siapa lavender itu, karena Soujiro tak pernah menikah ataupun dekat dengan seseorang hingga akhir hayatnya._

_._

_._

_Lavender_

_Sudah lewat masa ku_

_Masa saat aku berjanji pada Lavenderku_

_Bagai gunung yang selalu ingin menyentuh rembulan_

_Tanganku terlalu lemah menanggung keinginan_

_Sudahkah kau resapi angin?_

_Pernahkah kau berdiri dalam hujan?_

_Kuletakkan tiap helaian rinduku pada mereka_

_Kutitipkan salam untukmu di semesta_

_Dunia mungkin berbeda_

_Namun perasaan rinduku tetap sama_

_Lavender_

_Lavender_

_Maaf tak lebih cepat mengunjungimu_

_Maaf hanya kutorehkan luka dalam hatimu_

_Berbahagialah untukku_

_Untuk tiap butiran airmatamu malam itu_

_Kau dapat membaca kisahku_

_Namun aku tak bisa menggapaimu_

_Kau tahu semua tentangku_

_Lavender yang menawan hatiku_

_Kutepati janjiku padamu_

_Kau yang mengunci hatiku pada dimensi waktu_

_Menghadirkan sejuta pesona dengan pipi merahmu_

_Berbahagialah untukku_

_Walau waktu tak mungkin berbaik hati lagi padaku_

_Semilir angin melewati dimensi untuk memberitahumu_

_Betapa aku sangat merindukanmu_

_Merindukan tempat cerah yang kau bawa pergi denganmu_

_Lavender…._

_._

_._

Soujiro, Seta Soujiro telah pergi. Hinata merasa baru kemarin dia merasakannya di sini. Lembaran puisi yang diletakkan Soujiro di saku jaket lavender Hinata adalah satu-satunya bukti yang menegaskan bahwa dia pernah ada, pernah ada untuk Hinata. Kesedihan tak ada habisnya, mungkin hanya kesedihan yang membuat keberadaan lelaki itu terasa nyata di pikiran Hinata, mata biru langitnya, rambut hitamnya, senyuman penuh artinya, dan sentuhan di bibir yang terasa manis menyesakkan.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang, surai indigo itu menutupi wajah. Dia menyibaknya, suara daun bergesekan semakin keras, sesuatu menimpanya dari atas, dan dia merasakan _de javu_.

.

"Lavender… sudahkah kau dengar puisiku?"

.

Fin

.

.

Ah… **akhirnya selesai**. Trims untuk **Sera,Q, Suka Snsd, Minako** yang menyemangati saya dan mereview.. saya tidak tahu ini fic mau di discontinue apa ga, karena speechless banget liat reviewnya.. eniwei.. saya sadar, pertama menulis ini karena saya merindukan Soujiro dan mencintai Hinata… jadi saya kembali membawa harapan baru, arigato untuk yang sudah review..

Satu lagi, abaikan itu yang namanya puisi, saya ga tau cara bikin puisi yang benar…. dan saya sebenarnya ga suka puisi.. tapi.. demi Soujiro.. okelah


End file.
